Computers have become common in both the work place and the home for processing and storing large amounts of data. Storage, retrieval and processing of data generally requires skill in the art of computer operation and computer commands. Computer data bases are used in the home environment with increasing frequency. A data base may include information such as a dictionary, an encyclopedia, a home inventory, investment information, and the like. Despite the widespread use of computers, many people are uncomfortable using computers because of a lack of familiarity with the computer technology, especially computer commands.
To help people overcome their fear of computer technology and to simplify the operation of computers, manufacturers have attempted to simplify the operating systems that control the functions of computers, and to create new techniques to minimize the sophisticated command structure the user must know to operate computers effectively. The use of icons to represent computer commands and functions in the Windows.TM. operating system is an example of a simplified operating system. Other computer systems have simplified control systems to allow people without computer programming skill to effectively use computers. Computer controlled video games are an example of computers that require little or no computer programming skills.
Despite the simplification of operating systems, it may still be difficult for a user with little or no computer operating experience to navigate through an application program. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method to allow the easy navigation through an application program without the need for extensive computer operating experience.